Is that you, Ryou?
by StormySkys
Summary: Bakura is tired of his light being a pushover and confronts him about it...only to find that Ryou is anything BUT a pushover. RxB with Ryou dominant.


**A/n:** I had a completely different idea when I started writing this than when I finished….kinda like the way it turned out though.

**Pairing:** RyouxBakura. That's right, Ry-ry gets to be seme!...well, there's no real citrus, but he is the dominant one.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Is that you, Ryou?**

He hadn't let the boy out for a very long time.

That was one of the thoughts that floated through the former tomb robber's head as he lounged on what was technically his host's couch. Usually he let Ryou have control of the body for school and homework, but they were currently well into summer break. Since school had let out it had become very rare for the hikari to be allowed out of his soul room…well, it's not that he wasn't allowed. Bakura simply never offered to let him and, while he wouldn't hurt his light for taking over, the meek boy seemed to think he would.

To the thief, this was no excuse. Even if beating Ryou WAS something he would do, he should value his own existence enough to risk that. Bakura dearly missed having his own life. As much as he now dominated his vessel's, it was not the same as being truly alive.

Perhaps he should pay little Ryou a visit…He would not offer the young one any power over his own life. No no. Though he'd decided that, for whatever reason, he wanted to see his light take more control…

He was going to have to TAKE it. Not suggest, or bed or ask or plea. It was high time, Bakura thought, that the boy grew a spine.

It was very soon after that thought that he closed the body's eyes and slipped into the back of he and his hikari's shared mind.

* * *

Ryou sat bordly on his soul room floor, legs crossed, building a card house with his deck. He wished he could leave, if only for a day, to take a walk or call Yugi. To get to taste food!...but no. Bakura'd been locked in the ring for thousands of years. He'd promised himself that he'd let the spirit have the summer to himself. True as it was that this was Ryou's life, he DID share it with another and it wouldn't be fare for him to hog it, as he had to during the school year. 

No, Ryou was not afraid of 'The Evil Spirit of the Millennium Ring', though he knew both the Yugi-tachi and Bakura himself believed that. Why would he be? …Well, there were reasons he probably should be, but he just wasn't. If the robber tried to hurt his friends, he'd stop him. Simple as that. He'd done it before. Besides, he really quite liked his 'tenant'. He at least made things interesting…Interesting. Oh, what the light would have given for something interesting. He was soooo bloody bored!

On cue, a harsh knock sounded from his soul room door.

Ryou put on the most timid look he could manage, he knew his yami liked to feel he had the upper hand, and went to let Bakura in. He only opened to door a crack knowing the thief wouldn't come in if he were invited. Reverse psychology was very important when dealing with his darker half. "Hello yami…what can I do for you?"

As his light had predicted, Yami no Bakura pushed his way into the room and past Ryou. "Well light, we're long overdue for a chat."

Ryou cocked his head to the side in confusion, truly wondering what Bakura could want to talk to him about. Not that he was complaining, he was glad for the company…and, especially, for the sight of Bakura sitting on his bed.

Ok, so 'liked his tenant' was an understatement. Ryou wanted very badly to jump his yami right then…but settled for going to sit next to him. "About what?" His voice was as pure as everyone believed him to be.

"About how you, my dear host, don't seem to give a damn about your own life." Bakura decided that a long fancy speech, while fun to say, was not needed. Bluntness worked best with his hikari.

"I…have no idea what you're talking about." Ryou really didn't.

"Oh yes you do, yadounushi. It's been two weeks since you were last in control of your body and you haven't even tried to take it back. It's pathetic." Bakura gestured wildly as he spoke. It amused Ryou greatly, not that he'd ever allow that to show.

Instead, Ryou decided to fall back on what his yami probably thought to be his reason. Reverse psychology was VERY important. Bakura would never accept a favor if he knew it was a favor. Forcing himself to look away from the hotness that way his dark half, Ryou forced his eyes to the floor and put a stutter into his voice. "I-I know it is. I'm s-sorry. B-but I know th-that if I ever t-took over you'd…" The light suppressed a smirk. He knew his yami cared for him to much to beat him, even if Bakura didn't.

"Oh Ra, really hikari. You're so pathetic that other pathetic people would be ashamed of you." The thief-spirit scolded, before launching into full-out rant mode. "Seriously, not only are you physically weak, you're the most easily scared person I've ever met. On the rare occasion the rare occasion that you are in control of your own body, you jump whenever I talk to you. I've never once hit you, but you still seem to think I will. I wouldn't, by the way. It's not like I care or anything, but I have no reason to hurt you. Besides all that, you're just so damn GIRLY! I mean, yo-"

Bakura suddenly stopped when he noticed something odd. His hikari…was laughing. He was trying very hard to hold it in, even putting both his hands over his mouth, but he was defiantly laughing. "What. The. HELL. Do you find so ra-damned amusing?"

The light knew he was caught, so he laughed openly for a bit, only managing a "You." In response.

"Care to elaborate?" Bakura raised an eyebrow and stared at Ryou like he'd grown a third foot. With claws. Out of his head.

"You, heh, really believe that I'm scared of you." Ryou managed between chuckles, finally calming himself. "That's good I guess, since that's what I wanted you to think…heheh, so much for that."

"…huh?" Was the most intelligent thing Bakura could come up with at that moment. Ryou giggled, further confusing him. "…so you're not-"

"Not at all." Ryou smiled brightly. He wasn't disappointed that his cover had been blown. If anything, he was in a playful mood.

The confusion on Bakura's face was, in the light's opinion, too adorable. He might as well have been asking Ryou to jump him. "But then why-"

"Because I wanted YOU to have a taste of life, and I knew you'd never take it if I just offered." As he said this, Ryou reached over and brushed some hair out of the spirit's eyes, before beginning to stroke his cheek. "You're very stubborn, I hope you know."

"Yeah…" Bakura unknowingly leaned into his light's touch, which pleased said light greatly. That didn't last long though and he suddenly pushed Ryou's hand away. "What the hell!" The dark quickly scooted away from his hikari…and further onto the bed. "Damn host…if you plan on saying or doing anything else as weird as …this!" He gestured over to the now smirking and sniggering Ryou. "Just get it over with now!"

Ryou's smirk widened. That's it. He WAS asking to be jumped. "As you wish, my dearest yami." He crawled over to where his other half now seemed frozen and wasted no time in claiming his lips.

By the time Bakura realized what was happening, Ryou's tongue was already exploring his mouth. It was very odd to have his light kissing him, but Ryou tasted to good to pull away from. It was also odd not to be the one in the driver's seat, but he found that much to his dismay, he wanted Ryou to dominate him. Hey, that was why he'd come in the first place wasn't it? To get Ryou to take charge…

In any case, Bakura wrapped his arms around the light's neck and returned the kiss. His eye's fluttered shut as the teen pulled him closer and…well, then he melted completely and his hikari had his way with him.

* * *

Yeah…well, that's it. Reviews make Stormy happy (hinthint) 


End file.
